The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $10.4$ years; the standard deviation is $1.9$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a meerkat living longer than $16.1$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular meerkat living longer than $16.1$ years is ${0.15\%}$.